A Dearest Hope
by Hakuo and Kagami and Seiji
Summary: After all the events with Hector done, Riviera was full with happiness. But a certain angel still couldn’t find his happiness... LedahxEin. R&R please. The final chpater is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Dearest Hope

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rivera, I wish I could but I don't.

**Summary: **After all the events with Hector done, Riviera was full with happiness. But a certain angel still couldn't find his happiness... LedahxEin. R&R please.

**Chapter 1**

_A long blonde haired Grim Angel held her Diviner—Skadi—in battle mode, ready to strike down at the younger wingless angel. Her long blue cloak and white robe blew behind her as she brought down her axe. The wingless dark haired angel was left open and couldn't find away to block her attack. He closed his eyes, prepared for the attack that never came. He didn't know what happened but he could hear someone said, "Oh no, you don't" and as he opened his eyes again, he could see a black winged angel in front of him, shielding him from the attack. _

_The female angel didn't look happy at this, and she flew away, mentioning something like, Maze of Shadow, or something like that, for the wingless angel's mind was on the now kneeling angel in front of him. The angel looked so exhausted and pale from the deadly attack. He supported himself with his own Diviner—Lorelei, black wing folded with several feathers fell to the white ground. His shoulder-length blonde hair was messy and his dark red robe was tainted with dark, fresh blood. _

"_LEDAAAH!" Ein the wingless angel screamed as he approached his dying friend who had shielded him from the attack. He kneeled in front of his friend, fresh tears streaming down his face. _

_Ledah said something under his breath, something about Ein, but the mentioned didn't pay attention to it, in his mind ran many questions that he want to ask his dearest friend, "Why…" _

_Ledah who already lost emotion as the price for Diviner smiled a little at how his friend, whom he betrayed, still cared about him. "Farewell… Ein…" and with that he exhaled his last breathe leaving his friend cry in agony at his death. _

"NOOOO!" the young Grim Angel woke from his terrible nightmare, his friend's death. It has been a week since Hector's scheme but he kept dreaming it like it happened yesterday. He cried his heart out, tears ran through his face down to his hands, that shielding his face. "Why…" he whispered, "why he have to die…"

"Fiaaaa!" a young girl called. She had a long orange hair that tied in each side of her head with black ribbon, and also wear a black ribbon as bandana. Her garment—a sleeveless shirt with the sleeve made separately, mid thigh skirt, and a robe tied to her waist—was the same color as her hair. She also wore black shirtless tops under her shirt and long black stocking with leather boots on her feet. She ran to the small kitchen with bouncy step, "Fia… have you seen Ein? I couldn't find him… I want to play…"

"Lina… don't run in the kitchen, you will knock everything," Fia said to her sister. Fia was a very kind young woman with long green hair that grew past her waist, beautiful face and kind green eyes. She wore a white shirt—with black ribbon on her neck and part on her chest to her waist was black—green long skirt that has the same color as her hair. "As for your question, I don't know where Ein is, when I woke up he wasn't on his bed, I wonder where he is now…."

"Well… I will look for him then…" Lina walked out from the house. Their house was located in small village of Elendia, one of the Sprite's villages in the promise land, Riviera. Demons was once threatening danger in Riviera but thanks to Ein and his companion they stopped the demon and also Hector who want to destroy Riviera to activate the Retribution.

Elendia located in the center of Riviera, near the World Tree Yggdrasil, where Ursula the Guardian lives. Elendia was a quiet village that depends on nature, see by how their house created by entangled of thick, big branches of tree, and the Magic Guild was located in the natural cave.

Lina walked toward the Groove of Repose, a place for relaxing. Several sprites like to stay there in their free time, chatting or just admiring the nature. The place was covered by trees and well, quite relaxing with its wind that blew softly. Several cut trees was made for a place to sit, and in the corner of this place, sat a young Grim Angel, who lost his wings when he received his Diviner. His short dark brown haired blew slightly as the wind pass, along with his long blue-white scarf. His young face seemed sad at the moment as he gazed toward the blue sky.

"EIIIIINNN!" a cheerful voice of Lina woke Ein from his dreamy state. Lina bounced on the older angel, "Ein, let's play. Lina wants to play with you," she said.

Ein just looked at the young sprites and patted her head gently with his gloved hand, "I'm sorry Lina, I just… I just don't want to play right now."

"Why not? You have been saying that for this past week, is there something on your mind? Lina will listen to what Ein want to say." She sat beside Ein waiting for his answered.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I mean… I just want to be alone for awhile," he forced a weak smile to the hyper girl who looked down. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"All right, but you know if you need anything I'll be glad to help you okay? You also have Fia, Serene, or Cierra," she smiled at Ein and leave.

Ein went back to his dreamy state, thinking about those days he spent in Asgard with Rose, Ledah and even Malice. He lowered his head and suddenly sadness took over him, just thinking about his friends made him cried. Slowly but surely tears made it way down his cheek, wet the baby face of his. He placed his hands on his face and cried his heart out.

"Ein?" a soft female voice asked him. She placed her gloved hand on Ein's shoulder. She was Rose, his familiar. A week ago Rose was a black winged cat, and now she was a young girl with black hair, which tied with green ribbon in each side of her head near her neck. She still had her black cat's ears and black tails. She wore a black suit with green ribbon on her neck and on her waist. She wore pair of black gloves with green stripe on the wrist. "Are you still…"

"Of course I am!" Ein half shouted to his Familiars, "I… I just can't forget him… not like this… not…" he sobbed to his hands, again.

"Oh Ein" Rose just hugged Ein's sobbing form in her arms, patting Ein's back in doing so. Even that Ein never told her, she knew well that Ledah meant more than a friend to Ein, thanks to their physics connection. Unfortunately the poor boy never got a chance to say how he felt toward the blonde angel. "I know I'm probably can't help you at the moment, but at least… you know we're all worry about you Ein. You have been acting different since Hector's scheme. Of course no one knows the reason except me, but… you know, how hard you cry… Ledah won't…"

"STOP IT!" Ein shouted made Rose startled, "Please… just leave me alone for now…" he continued in softer tones. "How can I forget those events when I dreamt about it every single night I slept on…? I… I was so helpless…. I even can't defend myself… I… it's my fault…. it's my fault…" he sobbed to his hands again, more tears streamed down his face down to the ground. Rose just patted his shoulder one last time before going to Fia and Lina's house.

Rose entered the house and flopped down on Fia's bed. She sighed, she knew what's bothering Ein but couldn't find a way to help him. Of course the other girls had been asking her what's wrong with Ein, but she couldn't tell them for she was afraid it will hurt their heart to hear it, especially Fia.

Rose didn't realized that Cierra and Serene had entered the house and now standing before her. Cierra, the Scarlet witch, was a young woman in her early twenties with long red hair. She wore a black witch hat and one piece sleeveless dress that divided in 4 narrow pieces on the skirt part. She wore long gloves as exchange of the sleeves, and mid thigh red boot on her feet. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, you kinda look down there. I bet it has something to do with Ein," Serene the last Arc—one of Sprite's race—said. She was a tomboyish girl with dark blue hair and wore a black cat ear hat on her head. She wore a dark blue vest with white shirt—which has black strip in the middle—beneath it and pairs of tight black short pants. In each her arms was white bandage that covers her elbow to her wrist and pairs of white gloves, and of course as an Arc she has black bat wings on her back.

"Well you guess right there Serene, I can't stand seeing him like that, blaming himself over and over. It has been a week and yet he still blaming something that even not his fault," Rose said in frustration holding her head on her hands that her placed on her lap.

"He's still thinking about him, right?" Cierra asked suddenly earning a quick stare from Rose who couldn't believe Cierra knew and from Serene who didn't have clue what the witch talking about. Cierra caught their glances, "I know about it lately. I mean by the way he act and how he didn't want us to know. What would poor Fia said about this," she finished.

"So… I kinda left out there, will you please fill me in, I don't understand what you're talking about," Serene said casting the other two girls demanding glare.

"Is it okay, Rose?" Cierra asked the familiar. Rose looked at Serene for a moment studying her clueless look, she glanced to the room then to the door, made sure Fia and Lina didn't there to eavesdropping them. After made sure that the condition was clear, she nodded at Cierra. "I will tell you in one condition,"

"What?"

"You won't tell Lina or Fia about this," seeing Serene nodded Cierra continued, "You know, Ein still blame himself about what happen at Yggdrasil, I mean about Ledah's death."

"So… how can this are related to Fia?"

"Will you just listen to me first?" Cierra asked in annoyance. Serene just scratched her dark blue hair and grew silent. Cierra then continue her tale, "Do you remember when Ledah's dead? Ein had been so quite at that time. No matter what we said to him to tell what on his mind, he never really talked about it. Sometimes I could see him shed a tear, I'm sure he was thinking about his dead friend at that time. I mean… it was so sad. Ledah died because he shielded Ein from Malice's attack, of course Ein would feel that his friend's death was because of his weakness, for he couldn't block Malice's attack at the moment."

Serene was about to say something at that, but Cierra's glare stopped her. The Scarlet Witch then sat beside Rose on Fia's bed with Serene sat on her other side. "And then… Fia was become the last sacrifice to broke Seth's seal and dead alongside Malice. After we defeated Seth-Rah we came again to Ursula's place, Yggdrasil. Ursula revived Fia and brought her back to us." She took a breath and glanced at Serene, "When you and Lina busy ran toward Fia and cheering, Ein put his head down and a single tear flew from his eyes."

"Huh? Didn't he happy to have Fia back? I mean, she is our friend." Serene cut her, earning her a glare from Cierra, "err… sorry, please continue,"

"Well… I guess what really made him sad was the fact that Ursula can only brought one person back, and she brought Fia because she was sacrificed. BUT, that's not what Ein wants, I think he wished Ursula would want to bring Ledah back instead of Fia." she paused before continue, "I swear when Fia's back he mouthed 'no' all over at that time."

"Oh I see… so that's why you don't want Fia to know," Serene said looking at the ground, "That girl would be heart broken when she know this, and Lina too…"

"Good thing Ein never spit this out; he was good at keeping secret," Rose commented. "I know, losing Ledah at this moment was pained him beyond anything. That blonde guy meant a lot to Ein, you know?"

"Wonder if there's anything we can do about it," Serene said then sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **A Dearest Hope

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rivera, I wish I could but I don't.

**Summary: **After all the events with Hector done, Riviera was full with happiness. But a certain angel still couldn't find his happiness... LedahxEin. Read&Review please...

**Chapter 2**

The three girls just sat there in Fia's bed now thinking about how to cheer Ein's up. Of course they can't bring Ledah back, there's no magic to do bring people back to life, even if there was it would be banned, or require too much energy. Thinking in despair of course made the girls hungry; especially Serene who suddenly hold her stomach as it made a soft grumble sound. The Arc blushed in embarrassment as Cierra and Rose looked at her with quirked eyebrow.

"Heh sorry, I just got hungry when I'm thinking too much you know, I wonder what Fia made for dinner."

As to the response of her question, Fia came in with the month's supplies. She quickly went to the kitchen and arranged the food supplies in the closet. Lina soon came with her usual cheerful mood and helped Lina with the supplies. After arranged the supplies, the young green-haired sprites pulled out some stuff and made dinner. Serene quickly go to the kitchen hoping to have a little bite of some bread or snack.

As Fia made the dinner, Cierra and Rose exchanged glances then sighed. Thinking about Ein made they head hurt, because no matter how hard they think about the solution, there's nothing come to their head.

Soon Fia had finished the cooking and set the dinner on the dining table. The girls had settled themselves around the table, but Ein hadn't showed up. They waited for a while and after it seemed hours, the said angel hadn't showed up. Both Lina's and Serene's stomach was grumbled and couldn't hold their hunger any longer. Fia told them to eat first but none of them was too stubborn to do so.

"That's it!" Rose slammed the table and stood up, angry plastered her face. "I'll go look for that idiot. I know he was so hopeless without me," she made her way to the door and disappeared outside.

"Fia… do you think Ein mad at us? He never acts like this before…." Lina said, looking afraid at that moment.

Fia came to her sister and hugged her, "Don't worry Lina, I'm sure he'll tell us if something bothering him. He must want to be alone for a moment." Fia the kind hearted fencer assured her sister.

"But… Fia…" Lina was on the verge of tears by now. Fia patted her sister and hugged her close.

Cierra and Serene exchanged looks, didn't know what to say. They now knew the truth about what's bothering Ein, but they didn't want to make Fia or Lina sad, so they keep silence for the good of themselves.

"I think we can start eating now, I'm sure you're all hungry by now." Fia said and soon they sat on their seats began eating dinner in silence. Fia's soup—which she made for dinner that time—had been cold, but still good enough to eat. They were all eating in silence and the only sound could be heard was the sounds of they slurped the soup.

Moment later Rose came back with a very depressing Ein on her tail. His dark brown hair was a mess, and if you see clearly, his eyes were red from crying too much. His cheek even still wet from tears and his aura was even so gloomy. Both Rose and Ein sat on the dining table and eat their soup. None of the girls tried to talk to Ein at the moment, for they knew that the angel won't say a thing to them at this moment.

After a very silent dinner, Ein immediately went to his bed, well… Fia's bed, but since he live at the house, Fia and Lina slept together upstairs in Lina's bed. He covered himself with blanket and went to sleep without even saying goodnight to the girls who obviously very worried at him.

Lina too, after dinner retreated to her room after saying good night to everyone. Her mood was depleted after she saw Ein and couldn't bring herself to become as cheerful as usual. Fia was left in the kitchen to wash the dishes, while Cierra and Serene went back to the Magic Guild where they spent their live in Elendia.

"This doesn't look good," Cierra said in their way back to Magic Guild.

"But… what can we do about it? We can't bring Ledah back to life, the only one who could do that is Ursula and she already used her power to bring Fia's back," Serene said.

Cierra stopped on her track, looked deep in thought for a moment before suddenly shouted in joy, "That's it! Maybe we could ask Ursula about this, maybe she could help us. Maybe Ursula knew the power to bring Ledah back to life. You know… maybe she used some ancient power that we could use…"

"Well… you know that kinda crazy asking for the Guardian of Riviera for something personal like that. I doubt it she will help us… but if you want to try and go to Yggdrasil I think I should tag along with you. Who know what kind of thing will await us this time." Serene said, looked bored but excited at Cierra's idea.

"It's settled then! We will go tomorrow morning, so we better get a good night sleep tonight," The witch said clasping her hand.

"Tomorrow? That's early,"

"Well… the sooner the better, don't you think. I will make an arrangement with Soala, so she will tell Fia and Lina that we go on an errand for the Guild. But I think we should tell Rose the truth about our plans." Cierra said as they entered the guild and headed toward their rooms that Soala had arranged for them.

"Hm… but how we leave message to her?"

"I'll tell Soala to leave a message for Rose I think."

"Well… it's settled then."

Rose woke up from her slumber near Ein's bed and found that the Grim Angel had gone for the morning, _maybe he has those dreams again, _she thought. Ein had been screaming in his sleep this past week and that's made the Familiars very worried about her master. Even if it was a dream, Ein's scream heard so real, like he was experiencing it over and over again. She stretched her body and stood up at the same time as Soala came in to the house.

"Oh, good morning Soala, what made you came here?" Soala was a young woman at the same age as Cierra. She had long purple and likes to wear the high black wizard hat. She wore a black sleeveless turtle neck with white vest. She usually stayed in the Guild studying magic, and it was very rare for her to come out except for bathing in the spring.

"Oh, good morning Rose, I come here to inform you that Serene and Cierra had left this morning to run an errand from the Guild." The witch said. "Oh and they want me to give this to you," she handed Rose a piece of paper that folded neatly.

"Oh okay, it looks like that Fia and Lina hadn't been up, so I'll just forward your message to them, I'm sure you're busy right now," she smiled at the guild leader.

"Well, I'll be going then" Soala turned and left the house.

Rose stared at the paper before her and unfolded it. In there was Cierra's handwriting, which was very good and easy to read. It read like this:

_Dear Rose, _

_I'm sure you know we don't suddenly leave for the Guild errand; in fact we go to search for something that will help Ein from his misery. When you read this, maybe we've already inside the Yggdrasil. I'm sure you'll wonder why we went to Yggdrasil. We have a thought that maybe Ursula will help us to bring Ledah back. I knew it sounds crazy, but we won't know till we try, right? Please wish us luck and don't tell Fia and Lina about this, just tell them we went for guild errand, okay?_

_Yours truly, _

_Cierra and Serene_

_PS: this note will burn itself when you done reading, so no one would found out about it._

As Rose finished reading the letter, the paper was turn into fire and within a second it was turn into ashes. _You two are really crazy, but I hope you could find the answer._ She smiled and as she turned around Lina and Fia descended the stairs.

"Good morning, you two. Soala had came and told me that Serene and Cierra left this morning to do some Guild errand. It's kinda sudden so they didn't have time to tell us." Rose said and sat on Fia's bed, which already made by Ein.

"They left? Well I guess we just have to eat breakfast with just three of us then, looks like Ein had left early again." Fia said sadden by Ein gloomy behavior.

After Ein had got the nightmare he always woke up in the middle of the night or near dawn, and went somewhere else for he couldn't went back to sleep after having such nightmares. He too won't come back for lunch and he even won't come back if Rose hadn't dragged him home.

Fia quickly got to the kitchen and made breakfast with Lina's and Rose's help of course. And together they spent the long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **A Dearest Hope

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rivera, I wish I could but I don't.

**Summary: **After all the events with Hector done, Riviera was full with happiness. But a certain angel still couldn't find his happiness... LedahxEin. R&R please

**Chapter 3**

"Sereeeeeene wait for me!" Cierra said as she walked on the uneven step of white block in Yggdrasil.

"Ow come on! This is your idea to come here after all. I know you will be hopeless if I don't accompany you." Serene slowed her steps and waited for the older witch to catch on. They were lucky that the Cefiro wasn't there to disturb them, but the overly same block and long way toward Ursula's domain was veeeery long, confusing and tiring.

Cierra finally catch on and together they made their ways toward the first Aquarium. The Aquarium was something that defended the Yggdrasil, but since 3 of them was destroyed—two by Ledah and the third by Malice—they can walk straight ahead to where Ursula lived.

After what seemed forever Cierra and Serene finally reached the last destroyed Aquarium. "Do you think this will work?" Cierra asked stopped for awhile and doubt came across her face.

"Why you having doubts now? This was your idea after all," Serene grumbled, "but we already went this far and we could at least try, right?"

"Yeah you're right, why I don't act maturely. I'm the adults here," Cierra continued walking and finally they reached Ursula.

The Guardian of Riviera was a young woman with long blue hair. She didn't wear anything except bandage that ran on her body, and she also got purple fairy wings on her back. Fairies were always there near her. The Guardian was aware of their presents and faced them.

"Saver of Riviera, what bring you come here today?" she asked in her soft tone voice.

"Well you see… I was wondering if you could…" Cierra started but before she could finish, Ursula cut her.

"I think I knew what you want to ask and I'm afraid I could no be help at this,"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Serene asked confused.

"I know what you want to ask me. When I revived the girl, I sense anger and disappointed feeling from Ein, and I'm afraid I made a mistake. But what done can't be undone." She said holding her hands in front of her chest.

"So… it won't work," Serene and Cierra's face fell. After they came a long way, they got nothing. But they didn't want to see Ein in misery everyday like now. He was so dreadful at this state and there's no way they want to keep things that way.

"But… I think I could help you," Ursula said after a long silence, making both Serene's and Cierra's head shot up looked at Ursula in hopeful eyes. "When you destroyed Seth, I could be joining her in no time, and maybe it was the time for It." she paused, "I can use my power, my very last power, my existence, to bring the Grim Angel back, of course in one condition… if he wants to live again. I can't force him if he doesn't want to do so, but for the sake of the one who saved Riviera I will do it; after all, I'm the one who asked him to do this."

"What will become of you then?" Cierra asked.

"Me? I will be joining Seth and disappeared, but that doesn't matter as I will disappear sooner or later." Everything was silence and no sound could be heard, "my fairies, please help me, pray with me."

The fairies were turned into praying mode and started chanting words that unknown to both Sprites. Soon Ursula's body began to glow and in a blinding light her body was gone. The fairies were still praying and Cierra and Serene just stood there praying also, that Ursula would succeed and bring Ein's last hope back.

They waited and waited but there's no hint that Ursula was succeeded. "Maybe, she didn't succeed." Serene said, holding her head down.

"Don't say that! We just have to pray like the fairies, maybe it will help." Cierra didn't want to believe that even Ursula failed at this; she just couldn't let Ein be in despair for that long. None of them want to see him like that. Ein was normally a cheerful and caring person, seeing him change over one's death was something the girls never expected. They of course want to bring the old Ein back.

"But she…" Serene stopped her sentence as a bright light glowing from where Ursula disappeared. Instead of Ursula, a black winged man fell to the floor his red robe flew as he did so and his wings stretched. If it's not because of Serene who caught him, he would be hitting the floor now. His shoulder length blonde hair was a bit messy at that time and he looked very pale with his eyes closed as he was unconscious at the moment. He still wore the same dark red robe that he wore when he died. "Ursula did it…" Serene whispered.

A second glow came and now Ursula came from it, "I had fulfilled your wish and now it's time for me to disappear. Please take care of Riviera." Ursula's body began to glow and after a very blinding light that filled the room, she disappeared. The fairies stopped their chanting and gathered near the Sprites and unconscious Grim Angel.

"Do you think he will wake up anytime soon?" asked Serene who had placed Ledah's head on her lap.

"I don't know, but I can't believe that Ursula did it. I know this will work," Cierra said in enthusiasm, still looked at the blonde angel who hadn't opened his eyes.

"Well… I don't want to carry him, he is VERY heavy, you know, and it will be hard for us to bring him back to Elendia" Serene looked at the man on her lap and waited for him to opened his eyes.

"Should we poke on him?" On of the fairies said.

"Don't, I think he looks beautiful sleeping like that," the other said.

"Are you sure he's still alive? I mean why he won't open his eyes?" another one said.

A soft groaned escaped the young angel, made all of the being there to look at him. Slowly he opened his eyes revealed two ruby gems that looked very confused. He blinked several times before he sure opened them. Ledah sat up and looked at his surrounding, confused, "Where am I?"

"You're at Yggdrasil, you know in Ursula's domain. She brought you here and as exchange she must left, but it doesn't matter as Seth isn't here anymore." Cierra explained.

"So… you did it… you saved…. Riviera." Ledah said. He stood and looked at the Sprites before him. "And… why am I here? I mean I was dead, right?"

Cierra exchange looked with Serene before she answered the question, "Yeah… you're dead but Ursula brought you back to live, because we asked her to." Ledah gave her a questioning look demanding her to continue, "You know… Ein… he has been not himself lately. He keep crying and blaming himself over your death, and we don't want to see Ein like that."

"I see… he is always so helpless sometimes." Ledah walked toward the exit leaving the two Sprites confused, "What? You want me to meet him, right? I don't know where he is now, so you lead," He said.

Serene and Cierra quickly followed him and together they made their way out of Yggdrasil. When they reached the first Aquarium, Cierra fell and accidentally injured her leg. She tried to keep it up with her companions but she couldn't help it and fell on her knee.

"Guys I'm sorry but… I can't take it. I need a rest," the witch said. Both Serene and Ledah who were up ahead her came toward her.

"Well… I guess I have no choice," Ledah said, "Yggdrasil atmosphere is too much for Sprites, we couldn't stay here any longer,"

"What about Cierra? She couldn't walk with injured leg!" Serene protested, kneeling in front of Cierra examined her injured leg.

"Who said, she's gonna walk." Ledah came to them, "Arc, you can fly, right?" Serene nodded, "then we will fly," without hesitation Ledah carried Cierra in his arms, unaware of the blush in Cierra's face. "I hope you don't hate height," Cierra shook her head and soon they took off, heading toward Elendia, where Ein waited for them.

So what do you think? please review, i would appreciate it... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **A Dearest Hope

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rivera, I wish I could but I don't.

**Summary: **After all the events with Hector done, Riviera was full with happiness. But a certain angel still couldn't find his happiness... LedahxEin. R&R please

**Chapter 4**

"Where are they, Fia?" Lina asked as she helped Fia made dinner which was steak. "It's dark already and they haven't come back,"

"Don't worry Lina, maybe their journey will take several days." Fia said, she too was worried about their sudden leaving, but they were together and they were strong so what to worry.

Rose in the other hand, couldn't wait for the two to came back. She waited for the two in the doorway looking to the village gate, hoping that Cierra and Serene came with success. She couldn't wait any longer, she was afraid that if they didn't have anything to do with Ein, he would commit suicide.

Her thought was interrupted when she heard a faint voice from the sky. She looked up and saw two forms descending from the sky. The first one to approach Elendia was Serene. She landed perfectly in front of Rose who held a hopeful glance. Serene just nodded toward the sky pointed at the other form who descending. When Rose looked up her eyes was gleaming with happiness and satisfaction. That black wings, it was none other than Ledah who carried Cierra in his arms. He made a perfect landing beside Serene and put Cierra down.

"Wow… I couldn't believe you actually did it; you should tell me the stories…" Rose said looked at Ledah, examining the blonde angel.

Ledah was confused about the girl in front of him. He never saw her before but something in his mind told him that he know her. He stared at her and when he saw the black cat ears, tails and green ribbon on her neck something clicked him, "Rose?" he asked in disbelief.

"Wow…. I couldn't believe that you actually recognize me in this form. You sure are really smarter than that stupid wingless angel." Rose grumbled that last part under her breath.

"So where is he right now?" Serene asked. It was night already when they made their way back to Elendia and the road was deserted. No one was in sight and the atmosphere was very quite at the moment.

"That's it, I don't know where he is, that kid just keep disappearing everyday." Rose grumbled folding her gloved hands in front of her chest.

Serene walked inside and toward the kitchen where Fia and Lina were at. "Hey do you know where Ein is?" she asked. The two girls were surprised by Serene sudden appearance. Fia was about to say something but Serene cut her, "Look, I'll explain later, just tell me if you know where Ein is."

"He's at the Groove of Repose this afternoon, maybe he is still there," Lina said, "what happened? Is something bad happened?"

"No… actually I have surprise for him," Serene said and headed back toward the door. She passed quick message to Ledah who bolted toward mentioned direction.

Lina bolted to the door at the time Ledah took off and couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the back of black winged angel in front of her. Ledah's loosened feather fell toward the ground and Lina took one of it, "Wow… how… why… this is simply amazing."

"Lina what happened?" Fia rushed to the door and amazed when she saw black feathers on the ground. "How could…" She glanced at Cierra and Serene who just smiled in proud in return.

"Well… why don't we let them be while we have a nice dinner, I'm hungry from the long journey," Serene said smiling. She stepped inside the house followed by Cierra whose feet was getting better. Lina, Fia and Rose soon joining them and ate the still hot steak.

Ledah arrived at Groove of Repose and now looking for his dearest friend. He didn't have to wait until he spotted Ein sitting on the corner of the opened field hand on his head, obviously crying for the moment as he could hear faint sob voice coming from Ein. The wind blew slightly as Ledah walked toward Ein who hadn't notice that someone was walking toward him. Ledah couldn't stand to see Ein crying like that, it was very rare to see Ein crying in despair and it was his entire fault.

"_If what you said is true, I'm sure he is in a very bad shape right now," Ledah said to the witch in his arms as they flew from Yggdrasil back to Elendia._

"_He sure is. His eyes lost its shine and replaced by bloodshot from crying too much…" _

"_And it's my entire fault," Ledah looked down at the moment, thinking about what happened to his friend was bad but seeing him would be worst. "I don't know what to say to him…"_

"_Well… you know, if you think it's your fault, then why don't you just apologize? I'm sure he will understand." The witch smiled at Ledah who gave her a small smile in return. _

Ledah unsure what to do, he want to tell Ein that he's sorry, but nothing came from his mouth. So he just walked toward Ein and hugged him from behind, encircling his hands on Ein's shoulder, "Ein…" that name came from his mouth as he rested his chin on top of Ein's dark brown lock. "I'm sorry…"

Ein was very shocked, he sure knew that voice, but there's no way he's coming back. Ein was afraid that he was dreaming and imagining things but as he felt the hands on his shoulder tightened he brave himself to look behind him and was very shocked to see his dearest friend. As Ein stood up, the arms leaving him, but the person, his friend still stood there where he was. He was face to face with the Grim Angel now and without warning threw his arms around Ledah's waist hugging him tightly, "Ledah… is this real? You're really here?"

"I'm here Ein," Ledah returned the hugged desperately won't let go of his friend. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, I'm truly sorry." He whispered.

Ein shook his head and looked at Ledah's eyes, "No… it's my entire fault… I shouldn't have…"

"Ein… I…" Ledah couldn't help seeing Ein like this. His usual bright blue eyes now red from crying too much and fresh tears still streaming down his baby face. Ledah reached one hand and wiped Ein's tear while the other still hugging Ein's waist, "Please don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry."

"I…"

"Please… no more cry," Ledah said softly. Ein was about to protest but cut off as Ledah brought his lips down to Ein's kissing him softly. Ein was caught off guard, he never expected Ledah to kiss him.

Seeing Ein didn't response to his kiss Ledah was afraid that Ein didn't feel the same way like he did. He was about to pull away when Ein's hands made their ways toward the blonde neck and bring Ledah's face closer. Ledah's lips were soft and warm as they made their way to Ein's dried one. Both of them didn't want to let the others go and cling to each other with great need. Somehow they couldn't stay like there forever, they broke the kiss panting from the lack of air.

"Ledah… I…" Ein tried to say when they done with their kissing, "I… I love you,"

"Well… you don't know how long I wait to hear those words coming from you…" he pressed his forehead to Ein's and stared deeply into those eyes that he grew to love, "I love you too, Ein," he pressed his lips to Ein again. The kiss last longer that the first and deeper. Ein pulled Ledah's head down deepened their kiss, entangled his fingers in Ledah's silk blonde hair.

When they finally pulled away from the kiss they just stared at each other, enjoying the moment they finally had together. "I'm sure we need to go back or else the other would sick with worries, especially Rose" Ein said and finally after what it seemed forever he could find a way to smile again.

"Yeah…" They pulled away from each other's embrace and walked toward Fia and Lina's house, hand intertwined each other.

"Hey… what took you so long?" Rose said as her two angel friends showed up in the doorway. "I'm sure you're taking your time." She said with a little grin and looked toward the angels intertwined hands, made the boys blushed, "Well… we spare you some food in case you're hungry."

Ein's stomach grumbled at the mention of food made him blushed even deeper. "Eat sounds good…" Ein quickly sat on one of the chair in the dining table, and immediately digging his food as soon as Fia served it in front of him. His lack of food this past week made him hungrier than ever.

Ledah small a little at his friends antique and still stood there in the doorway. It was Lina who approached him first, "Well mister, why don't you eat with Ein, I'm sure you're hungry." Ledah let himself being led by Lina to the dining table and sat beside Ein who still eat like a pig. "What do you want to eat?"

"I just want a piece of bread please; I'm not quite hungry anyway." As soon as he made his order, Lina ran to the kitchen and returned with a piece of bread and handed it to Ledah who after mouthed a 'thank you' to Lina, ate his bread with slower pace than Ein.

"Don't you think it's wonderful for you two to be together again," Fia said clasping her hand as she watched the now together boys.

"Yeah and you should thank us about that," Serene said in proud.

"Really? Well… thanks then, I don't know what I would became without him. Maybe I would commit suicide tomorrow if you didn't show up today," Ein said looking at Ledah whose face had a tinted of red on his cheek.

"I know you're so hopeless without me," Ledah smirked while Ein was pouted in response.

After both boys were done eating, the girls retreated to their bed, Fia and Lina upstairs, Serene and Cierra in the Magic Guild, and Rose decided to sleep upstairs with Fia and Lina since she didn't want to disturb Ein and Ledah.

Ein was already at bed when Ledah took off his red cloak and placed it on the chair beside the bed, then joined Ein on Fia's bed. He folded his black wing on his back so it won't disturb him while he slept.

As soon as he hit the mattress Ein snuggled on him, seeking warmth and protection from the older angel. Ledah just held Ein closer to him and let Ein's head rested on his chest.

"Ledah… promise you won't leave me again…" Ein whispered on Ledah's chest.

"I promise… as long as you don't leave me…"

"I won't…" Ein whispered. "Ledah…"

"hmm…"

"I love you…"

"Love you too. Sleep tight Ein," Ledah kissed Ein's forehead softly before he and the angel in his arms fall into a peaceful slumber when no more nightmare will haunt them.

Okay, that's the final chapter! I know it's not that good, but i hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
